Francis Redhorn
Francis Redhorn is a former corrupt chief of the Bludhaven Police, who worked with Blockbuster History ''Nightwing'' His first appearance is in ''Nightwing'' #1, where Nightwing takes up pursuit of the masked villains, but ends up being thrown into the bay attached to a refrigerator. He manages to get free and swim back ashore. Then he goes to the police where he ends up being cuffed by Francis Redhorn. In ''Nightwing'' #2, Detective Dudley Soames was to dispose of Nightwing, but instead let him loose and tipped him off on something to check out. When telling Redhorn that Nightwing, Redhorn believed him and told his boss. In ''Nightwing'' #5, Police Chief Redhorn got on Soames because he still hadn't delivered Nightwing. Soames paid Lady Vic what Marin owed her plus a retainer for his own boss. Bruce Wayne met Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton at a party. In ''Nightwing'' #7, As Nightwing shook down various no-gooders, Angel Marin's body turned up, with its head on backwards. Oracle gave Nightwing a name - Roland Desmond aka Blockbuster. He called some Titans buddies for info on him, and then tracked him down; Soames and Redhorn was at Blockbuster's side. In ''Nightwing'' #11, Soames found Scarecrow tied up - he'd told Nightwing everything he knew. Redhorn fired Soames from the police department after learning things. In ''Nightwing'' #21, Soames began learning to walk again. Roland Desmond contacted police chief Redhorn. They both sent people to the hospital to finish off the incorrect Nightwing. In ''Nightwing'' #27, Bludhaven PD, led by Redhorn, all pondered a message found on a body: "Tattarattat." After Nightwing questioned some bar patrons, they were shot up and another note was left - "Reb Milton's not limber." Huntress, still in Bludhaven, was captured. Soames, calling himself Torque, busted in on Cisco Blaine and his captive, the Huntress. In ''Nightwing'' #28, Cisco and Huntress began working together. The unions were trying to get in on the Gotham rebuilding scene. Nightwing watched as Huntress went in for the score against Fremunda. In ''Nightwing'' #30, Displaced from the Earthquake, Gothamites continued to pour into Bludhaven. Superman makes an appearance to see how Dick is getting on. Blaine reported back to Roland Desmond and Redhorn. In ''Nightwing'' #32, As Dick Grayson started his first week at the Police academy, a new acrobatic team began looting the looters. Redhorn watched cautiously as Dick performed exceedingly for a rookie. In ''Nightwing'' #35, Batman assigned Nightwing the task of getting order at Blackgate prison. Dick's plan backfired and he was captured by Lock-Up. Redhorn wonders where Grayson is and why he didn't show up for practice. In ''Nightwing'' #36, Nightwing woke up "in the hole" after being knocked out by Lock-Up. He was able to win over enough inmates to save himself. Lock-Up and his supporters feared intervention by Batman. Redhorn becomes more suspicious as he sees that the Nightwings keep appearing and disappearing. In ''Nightwing'' #41, Dick Grayson resumes his training at police academy, explaining that he has been absent due to a sudden illness. He graduates solidly at the end of the course. Redhorn still remains suspicious of Dick's absence. In ''Nightwing'' #42, Dick is unable to gain a position in the Bludhaven police force, which he is determined to change from the inside out, and Chief Redhorn gives fellow graduate Mac Arnot an instant promotion to inspector, filling a position last held by Dudley Soames. In ''Nightwing'' #43, Investigating the case, Detective Addad is frustrated to have it taken out of his hands by rookie cop Mac Arnot. Redhorn shows that Arnot needs to learn to be one of them, but the real reason was to make this case disappear. In ''Nightwing'' #44, Nite-Wing confronts Chief Redhorn and extorts information about Blockbuster's activities from him. Nightwing and Nite-Wing then go after Blockbuster, while Chief Redhorn makes a getaway from Bludhaven before his betrayal of the information is discovered. In ''Nightwing'' #54, Chief Redhorn's replacement is dead, so the city welcomes its 'new' police chief...Redhorn. He's back for good and promises to clean the city up, but Nightwing wonders if this can possibly be true - the prospect certainly angers mob boss Blockbuster. In ''Nightwing'' #67, Meanwhile, the balance of power begins to shift in the police department as Chief Redhorn realises that the force is more powerful than any of the town's gangs, and begins to think he perhaps doesn't need Mac Arnot to liase with them any longer. In ''Nightwing'' #73, Blockbuster tells Chief Redhorn to bring in some agents better than the police to pursue Mary. It transpires that what everyone is after is a journal kept by Mary which could be used as evidence against the corruption in the 'haven. In ''Nightwing'' #74, Mary Redhorn and Dick Grayson are in London, and inevitably come under attack, this time from Lady Vic and Brutale, sent to retrieve the damaging journal in her possession. Back home, Francis Redhorn is discovered dead, with the message 'truth is not an option' written in his blood. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters